


Elementals (A Creepypasta Story)

by Pinktree26



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Creepypasta, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: A young girl’s life is turned upside down when she is kidnapped and experimented on. Her name is Catherine Elemental, formerly Wright. She controls fire as her siblings control the air, earth, and sky. Can she survive the cruel world she has been thrust into or will she perish like those before her?





	1. Prologue

Our story begins with a girl. There’s nothing too remarkable about her at this age, but wait for a while and you’ll see how her life changed from normal to almost impossibly difficult, dangerous, and different. Her name, well, her name is Catherine Wright, daughter of Masky and Hoodie. Masky is her father, and Hoodie is her mother. She lived in the Creepypasta mansion for three years, before something happened. But let’s get into the story, shall we?

 

Cathrine Wright, the precious child of Pasta Mansion, the only daughter of Masky and Hoodie. BEN and Sally were like her older siblings, playing with her and teaching her things. Jeff and Toby helped her get away with things, taking the blame themselves if she did something bad. EJ fixed her up whenever she got injured, which was surprisingly a lot. LJ made her laugh and smile, cheered her up when she was upset. Slenderman was almost like her uncle, watching over her when Masky and Hoodie couldn’t. 

Masky was, well, let’s just say that he was very strict. He wanted his daughter to be perfect. When she went to school when she was old enough, he wanted her to have the highest grades in class and have a group of friends she could trust. He expected the best from her and nothing else. However, Catherine didn’t share her father’s views. She wanted to be happy, and knew, even though she was very young, that she would never be able to live up to her father’s expectations. 

Hoodie only wanted the best for her, to let her choose her own path. He knew that Masky wanted her to be the perfect child, but knew that Catherine didn’t feel the same way. He took her aside and promised that no matter what she did, how good her grades were, or how many friends she had he would still love her the same. He always assured Catherine that Masky was just overconfident in everything, making her feel a lot better. 

But Catherine’s life was shattered when she was three. She had had her birthday a few weeks ago when she was walking around outside in rain. She had been outside playing hide and seek with LJ, Jeff, and Toby when it had started raining. She had waited in her hiding spot for about two hours, waiting to be found. After not hearing a sound from the other three, she assumed that they had gone back to the house and left, heading there too. The second she entered the house, she found herself face to face with Masky, who was very upset. 

“What do you think you’re doing?! You know you’re not supposed to be outside by yourself! Especially when it’s storming outside like this!” Masky began. 

“I was playing hide and seek with LJ, Jeff, and Toby. They never found me so I came home,” Catherine tried to explain. 

“No! You listen, young lady! You are not to leave this house again until you are ready to go to school!” Masky yelled. 

“Tim, you can’t confine a kid to the house like this,” Hoodie argued. 

“Yes, I can! I’m her father!” 

Catherine was beginning to fear her father’s anger. She saw that if she was to be herself, she’d break his heart and possible get herself killed. She saw him reach into his pocket, where she knew he kept his gun, and fled. She turned on her heel and darted into the storm, not caring about the stinging rain that drove into her eyes. She feared Masky, assuming that he would hit her when he got angry. To spare herself from his wrath, she ran as fast as could, adrenaline driving her. Once she was in the city, she slowed down, head bowed. 

“Lost, sweetie?” a soft voice asked. 

Catherine turned and found a man watching her carefully, standing there and holding an umbrella. 

“No, sir. I’m fine,” she answered politely. 

“You’re a polite little thing, aren’t you?” he commented. 

Catherine smiled and turned back to her path. But then she felt a bright flare of pain in her head and fell to the sidewalk, unconscious. 

And this is where it all starts.


	2. Meeting RJ and DJ

Three years ago, there was a clown. His name was Rainbow Laughing Jack but everyone called him RJ. He had been captured and was being held captive in an underground laboratory that doubled as a labyrinth. He had been given a two story underground house with a full kitchen, dining room, half bathroom, and living room on the first floor. The second floor had three full bathrooms, and five bedrooms. He didn’t know why there were five bedrooms as he was the only one living in the house. 

He had been there for a while, being tested. He wore a metal collar that prevented him from teleporting. The collar could only be removed with a fingerprint ID that he didn’t have access to. 

And one day, he found out why there were five bedrooms. 

 

He was drinking coffee when a knock sounded at his door. He tensed, setting his mug down on the counter. Usually, when there was a knock on the door, it meant that he was being pulled to another test. But when he opened the door this time, he was greeted by five men, whom he recognized with a scowl. They were the ones who had dragged him here. 

“What do you want?” RJ growled lowly. 

He heard a small whimper from near the floor, glancing down and spotting four children no older than three. Anger exploded in him at seeing the bruises on their skin. 

“YOU BROUGHT CHILDREN HERE?!” RJ roared, nearly breaking the door with his grip. 

His usually bright coloring faded to solid black, blue eyes turning glowing red. 

“YOU CAN’T KEEP CHILDREN IN THIS HELL HOLE! THEY’LL DIE!” DJ howled, knocking the men back and drawing the children safely into the house before slamming the door shut. 

He heard whimpering coming from the children and turned, his expression softer now. He crouched down and held his hands out to show he meant them no harm. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m going to keep you safe from them. How does that sound?” DJ asked. 

They nodded timidly. DJ returned to RJ, who smiled brightly at the children. 

“I’m RJ. What are your names?” he asked gently. 

The children looked at each other before one of the girls spoke up. 

“Catherine,” she whispered quietly. 

“Mali,” the other girl replied. 

“Jack,” the boy holding her hand told him. 

“Josh,” the second boy spoke up. 

RJ smiled at them and nodded. 

“Lovely names, you four. Now, would you like some food?” RJ offered. 

The children perked up and nodded, following him into the kitchen. 

“Do you want us to help?” Catherine asked, having helped in the kitchen before. 

“No, no, dear. I can manage. What would you like?” RJ asked, shuffling through the cabinets. 

“Is there Captain Crunch?” Mali asked quietly. 

RJ smiled and pulled out a box of the cereal, hearing the squeal of happiness from the little girl. He laughed, placing the kids on the counter of the kitchen so they could see what he was doing. 

“Do you three want Captain Crunch?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Jack said, swinging his legs back and forth. 

RJ poured two bowls of Captain Crunch and added the milk. He sat Jack and Mali at the table with their bowls and spoons and cups of orange juice before returning to the kitchen. 

“What would you two like?” RJ asked them politely, rocking on his heels. 

“Could I please have some pancakes?” Catherine asked. 

“I’ll take pancakes too,” Josh piped up. 

RJ chuckled and nodded, grabbing a pan and setting it on the stovetop. He got out the ingredients he needed and began to make pancakes. As he was cooking, he heard Catherine ask Jack something. 

“Would you like some eggs?” Catherine asked. 

“Sure, but RJ’s busy,” Jack said. 

“I can cook too, you know,” Catherine said. 

She grabbed a stool and stood beside RJ, pulling out another pan and setting it on the burner next to the one he was working at. RJ watched as Catherine had Jack grab the eggs from the fridge and hand them to her. She cracked the eggs carefully and dropped them into the pan, watching them sizzle. She grabbed a spatula and prodded them gently around the pan. 

“Scrambled or fried?” Catherine asked. 

“Scrambled,” Josh answered, throwing away the empty egg shells. 

Catherine nodded in approval and scrambled the eggs, cooking them thoroughly, adding salt and pepper to them. She took the pan off the stove and tipped it to let the eggs spill onto a plate. She hopped off the stool with the plate and took it to the kitchen table, where Mali and Jack looked up in surprise. 

“I didn’t know you could cook,” RJ stated as he finished the pancakes and grabbed the butter and syrup. 

All he got in response was a small, shy smile from the girl. He tipped three pancakes for both Josh and Catherine on the plates. He buttered them for them and then poured a generous amount of syrup over the pancakes. The children helped themselves to some scrambled eggs and saw Mali and Jack grab some as well. 

They ate in silence, not too comfortable with each other or with the clown to do much talking at the moment. RJ looked around at them all and noticed that Mali and Jack seemed closer to each other than they did to anyone else. 

“Are you two siblings?” RJ asked them, making them jump slightly. 

Mali and Jack glanced at each other before nodding. RJ smiled lightly at them before hearing another knock on the door. He tensed, seeing the terrified looks on the children’s faces. 

“Wait here,” RJ said, standing up. 

He watched as they shrank closer to each other as he walked over to the door. He cracked it open, ready to slam it shut if he needed to. 

“What?” RJ snapped. 

“Excuse me, RJ. I assume you’ve met the children?” a woman asked, holding a clipboard. 

“Yes. Why?” RJ growled, his grip tightening. 

“We were going to ask that you raise them,” she continued. 

RJ froze. He had no experience with raising children, but her next words convinced him to try. 

“Alternatively, they could be raised by our handlers,” she said, seeing his expression. 

RJ’s expression hardened in anger. 

“No. I’ll raise them. I can manage,” RJ snarled. 

He shut the door with a snap and leaned against it. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before hearing the soft footsteps of the children. 

“What was it?” Catherine asked. 

“I’m going to raise you four,” RJ answered, crouching down. 

The children glanced at each other uneasily, which RJ caught. 

“I’ve never actually raised a child before, but I will do my absolute best to raise you four, alright? I promise,” he said, hugging them tightly to him. 

Catherine was the first to return the hug, being followed by the others. 

“Ok, Mommy,” Catherine agreed. 

RJ felt a gigantic smile cross his face at the words, closing his eyes and hugging them tighter to him. 

He had a family.


	3. Experimentation

Over the weeks, none of them were bothered, the scientists and others allowing the children to get used to their new home. RJ had been kept busy with raising the children, who had become more comfortable with him and more troublesome. RJ had become their mother and DJ their father. Both RJ and DJ loved the four children as their own. 

But this peaceful atmosphere wouldn’t last. 

RJ had just put the children to bed when he heard a knock on the door. He tensed, eyes flickering to the door apprehensively. He walked over and opened the door cautiously. 

“We’re starting testing tomorrow on the children,” the man told him the second the door was open. 

RJ froze in horror as his color faded to black. 

“IF YOU HURT THOSE CHILDREN, I WILL COME FOR YOU!” DJ growled. 

The man smirked and walked away, leaving DJ to slam the door shut. He returned to RJ, who slumped to the floor, sobbing. 

“Please, not my children!” RJ sobbed, burying his face in his hands. “Not my babies! Please!” 

“Mommy?” Catherine asked, walking downstairs. 

RJ looked up in surprise, tears still falling down his face. Catherine padded over to him, looking concerned. 

“Mommy, are you okay?” Catherine asked him quietly. 

RJ drew her into a hug, holding her to his chest tightly. Catherine hugged him back, knowing he needed comfort. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“They’re starting testing on you and your siblings tomorrow,” RJ sniffled. 

Catherine stiffened slightly, pulling away to look at him. 

“But you won’t let them hurt us, will you?” Catherine whispered. 

RJ began to cry harder, clinging to her. 

“I can’t protect you! I have no power here! I can’t stop them from doing their tests! I’m so sorry!” RJ cried, clinging to his daughter. 

Catherine could tell he was very upset and didn’t want her or her siblings to be hurt. 

“I understand, Mommy. We’re all prisoners here,” she whispered, hugging him tightly. “You love and care for us, but you can’t do much to protect us from them. But I trust you, Mommy. We’ll come back at the end of the day.”

RJ cried harder, feeling his heart breaking at her words. He didn’t want his children to suffer at the hands of the scientists, but he couldn’t prevent the tests. He had never been able to, even for himself. He allowed Catherine to help him upstairs before she went back to bed. RJ lay there, staring at the ceiling in despair until he cried himself to sleep. 

The next morning, RJ woke up early, having nightmares of everything the scientists could do to his children. He walked downstairs, finding that the children were already awake and eating breakfast that Catherine had obviously cooked. 

“Morning,” RJ greeted. 

“Morning, Mom,” the children chorused. 

“When do our tests start?” Jack asked nervously. 

RJ froze, his back to them as he poured himself some coffee. He had somehow forgotten the fact that their testing started that morning. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down at his son. 

“Mommy? Are they going to hurt me too bad?” Jack asked. 

“I don’t know, my dear one. I don’t know. But if you do come home hurt, I will heal you as best as I can,” RJ promised. 

Jack nodded, looking down at the floor. RJ hugged Jack to him, hugging all of his children. There was a knock on the door, which made everyone freeze. RJ walked over and opened the door, wary. 

“Yes?” RJ asked. 

“We need the children,” the man said. 

RJ nodded and went back inside. 

“Children, they — they are going to take you to your tests for the day,” RJ said. “They’ll return you before nightfall. Behave. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mommy,” they chorused. 

RJ guided them to the front door and opened it again, the men waiting impatiently. 

“If they come back with a single scratch, I will kill you in your sleep,” RJ threatened. 

The men rolled their eyes at his threat and grabbed the children roughly, making them cast terrified looks at RJ, who felt his heart break. 

“Don’t hurt them. Please!” RJ called after them as they were dragged down the corridor. 

As they turned the corner and disappeared, RJ shut the door, sobbing. 

“Please come home safely, my children,” he whispered, getting up and going about his normal, children-free day. 

 

 

 

The children were pulled down the corridor, watching the front door of their home disappearing around the bend. They then turned their attention to where they were going, looking ahead at the labyrinthine laboratory that they had forgotten was there. They were then separated and thrown into lab rooms, where they were strapped down to a table in the center of the room, surrounded by tables of sharp objects. 

“Please,” Catherine whispered, her voice wavering in fear. 

“It’s only going to be a prick. It’s not going to hurt long,” a woman said soothingly, motioning for a doctor who was holding a syringe. 

“What does it do?” Catherine asked, curious. 

“It’ll give you the ability to control fire, telepathy with your friends, and immortality,” the woman replied easily, keeping her voice soft and gentle to soothe the girl. 

Catherine nodded, closing her eyes and listening to the chatter around her. She distracted her mind with other things to avoid focusing on the prick of the needle. She felt the needle enter her skin but said nothing, didn’t flinch. She kept herself distracted, trying to hear each individual word being said, even though the words overlapped each other and blurred. 

“Very good, Catherine,” the woman praised, helping the girl sit up. ”Now, focus on fire. Hold your hands out and imagine fire.”

Catherine held her hands out, palm up, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She could see the fire in her minds’ eye, see the flickering tongues of it, casting dancing shadows on the walls. She could feel the heat radiating off of it, warming her. She could hear the crackle of the flames as they danced. 

“Catherine!” 

Catherine’s eyes shot open and found that fire had spread across the room. Her eyes reflected the light, making it seem as though the fire was behind her irises, illuminating the color of her eyes. She stopped thinking about the fire and it died down. The scientists and doctors were flattened against the walls, terrified. Catherine began to breathe heavily, thinking about the people she could’ve killed. 

“Catherine, breathe. Relax. Focus on my voice,” the woman said, her voice soft and soothing again. 

Catherine calmed herself down slowly, letting her breathing settle, her heart return to normal. The woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, helping Catherine to relax. 

“You need to learn to control it, but you can summon it now. That’s something that is very thrilling to us. You will be very useful. Now, try to contact your friends,” the woman instructed. 

“How?” Catherine questioned. 

“Think of them, hear their voices in your head. Speak to them,” she answered. 

Again, Catherine closed her eyes, focusing this time on her friends. She could see their faces, hear their voices. Next thing she knew, she heard a voice say, “Hello? Is this working?” 

“Mali?” Catherine asked. 

“Cathy?” Mali replied. 

“Yeah. It’s me. Did you get an injection that gives you telepathy?” 

“Yeah. Do you think the boys got it too?”

“Probably. Let’s ask and see.”

Together, both girls called out the boys’ names as loud as they could. 

“JACK! JOSH!” 

“Ow!” came two male voices.

“What was that for?” Jack complained. 

“Yeah. You nearly blew my mind to shreds with your shrieking,” Josh grumbled. 

“Sorry boys. We were just checking to see if you had telepathy too. I have pyrokinesis, immortality, and telepathy,” Catherine said. 

“Hydrokinesis, immortality, and telepathy,” Mali replied. 

“Geokinesis, immortality, and telepathy,” Jack told them. 

“Air supremacy, immortality, and telepathy,” Josh said. 

“We’re elementals. We control one of the four major elements of the universe,” Catherine pointed out. 

“Yeah, we are, aren’t we?” Mali agreed. 

“Let’s talk about this later, shall we? The doctors are getting impatient with me,” Jack muttered. 

They all said their goodbye’s before breaking the connection. Catherine found herself face to face with the woman, who had been trying to talk to her. 

“Did it work?” she asked. 

Catherine nodded happily. The woman smiled and looked to the lead scientist/doctor, who nodded minutely. 

“Very well. We will take you back to your house now,” she said, escorting the girl back to the house, where they met up with the other three children on the way. 

At the end of the corridor, the four children were released to go to the front door by themselves. Catherine stepped up and timidly knocked on the door, which opened immediately, revealing a very worried RJ. 

He gasped happily and drew them inside, shutting the door after him. He hugged them tightly before looking them over for injuries. When he found none, he ushered them to the dining table, which was covered in plates of food that he had just put out for them. 

“How did your testing go?” RJ asked hesitantly. 

“Great. We each got control over one of the four elements, telepathy, and immortality,” Catherine chirped. 

RJ’s expression grew guarded. He knew that that wouldn’t be the end of the tests. However, he managed a small smile at the children as they chattered happily to each other about their new abilities. He smiled at the sound of their laughter, knowing that they were happy. But he was wondering how they could control elements. 

“What do you mean, you can control the elements?” RJ asked them. 

The children glanced at each other before Catherine held out her hand. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the air wavered with heat before a small flame appeared over her hand. Catherine’s eyes were trained intently on the fire, watching it grow and shape itself into a rose. 

“Wow,” Mali gasped. 

Catherine’s concentration slipped and the fire died out. Catherine frowned at her hand before turning to look at Mali with an accusing look. Mali looked down at the table with a shy smile. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. 

Catherine smirked and shook her head, nudging her sister with her arm. She then pointed at Jack, who was making vines crawl across the walls. 

“Watch,” Catherine whispered. 

She held her hand out under the table and let fire creep across the room to burn the vines Jack had just grown. He yelped when he saw the fire spreading across his newly grown vines, throwing a glare at Catherine. Mali chuckled as she threw water from her hands, dosing the fire and exposing the burnt greenery. Josh was silently laughing at them as they all glared at each other, while RJ was watching them in surprise and shock. 

“That’s very cool, you four. But you’ll have to control it. I don’t want to wake up to have the house on fire, or flooded, or caved in,” RJ joked. 

“Yes, Mommy,” they chorused. 

RJ sent them up to take a shower and then to bed, making sure to walk around and tuck them all in. He kissed their foreheads and turned out their lights, walking to his room to go to sleep himself. But when he entered his room, he found someone already there. 

 

Sitting on RJ’s bed was a monochrome clown. 

“LJ,” RJ greeted, tipping his head slightly. 

“What’s up, RJ? How you been? I haven’t seen you in a few years,” LJ chirped. 

“Yeah, because I’ve been stuck here for three years,” RJ grumbled. 

“Where is here?” LJ asked. 

“An underground facility,” RJ answered with a shrug. “I don’t know where it is, just that it’s a few miles underground.”

“How the hell did you get here?” 

“Eh. I was knocked out and woke up here in this house. My box is somewhere in this facility, I just can’t locate it. And I can’t get out of here either. I had four kids join me in this house about two months ago.”

“Four kids? Who are they?” 

“Mali, Jack, Josh, and Cat.” 

“Cat? Is that short for something?”

“Catherine.”

LJ paled, his eyes growing wide. 

“What? Do you know her?” RJ asked. 

“Cathy’s here? Our Cathy?”

“Who’s Cathy?”

“Masky and Hoodie’s daughter, lived with us in the mansion.”

“She never mentioned a mansion, or Masky and Hoodie. She only said that she had no family. She had been abandoned. Something along those lines.”

“Oh,” LJ whispered, hanging his head. “Then it can’t be our Cathy.” 

RJ frowned at him, tilting his head. Then he sighed, glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 

“You should leave. I need to sleep. Those children of mine keep me up at all times of the day,” RJ said. 

“Your children?” LJ questioned. 

“I basically adopted them.”

LJ nodded, standing up and letting RJ get into bed. LJ hesitated before leaning over to hug RJ, secretly placing a small kiss on the top of his head. 

“Take care of yourself, brother,” LJ whispered quietly. “Please.”

“I will. Now go. Before they come,” RJ promised, shoving LJ away gently. 

LJ looked conflicted for a moment, but one glance at RJ’s face convinced him to leave, even though it broke his heart. LJ disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving RJ to fall asleep.


	4. Punishment

The next morning, the family woke up early, with the children being dragged to tests once more to learn to control their powers. After hours and hours of trying to at least hit a target, the children were taken back home, where they found a meal laid out for them by RJ. He greeted them and asked about their day, which they eagerly told him about. They had made some progress, managing to keep up their ability while doing something else like talking. They had hit the target a few times, missing a lot. 

“It’ll get easier with time,” RJ promised, kissing their heads. 

After dinner, he sent them to take a shower and then to bed. He decided to make a special dessert for them tomorrow, along with hot chocolate. He knew it was slowly becoming winter, having a calendar that he kept up with every single day since he had been there.

As the children were attending their lessons, as they had begun to have school classes in addition to their ability lessons, RJ was cooking. He mixed all the ingredients together in a bowl and poured it into the pan, making a chocolate cake with vanilla icing, decorated with flowers. He let it bake then pulled it out to cool as he set about making the icing. Once the cake was cooled down, he coated it with the vanilla icing, before picking up the icing bag and started creating icing flowers on the cake, around the edge and in the center. Once it was finished, he slid it onto a cake plate, setting it off to the side before he started on dinner. 

He set the steaks in the oven and started working on the homemade mashed potatoes with butter and sour cream. Carrots, green beans, peas, and corn were made for each of the four children who all liked different vegetables. He set the table as everything was finishing cooking, setting out the five plates, cups, napkins, knives, spoons, and forks. He poured them their favorite drinks and set the dinner on the table, waiting by the door patiently. 

There came a knock and he flung open the door, a bright smile on his face. But his smile was smacked off his face by the appearance of his children. 

Bruises covered their skin, cuts and blood scattered and caked around them. Their clothes were torn slightly, and their hair had been messed up. All four children had their heads down, tears falling every now and then. For a second, RJ stood frozen, before anger coursed through him, his coloring turning black. 

“YOU SAID THEY WOULDN’T BE HURT!” DJ roared in anger, pulling his children inside and glaring at the people at the end of the hallway. ”YOU PROMISED ME THAT THEY WOULD COME HOME SAFELY! NOT BRUISED AND BLOODY!” 

The people just waved cheerily at him before walking off. Seething, RJ washed the children’s hands and had them eat as he got medical supplies. He walked back down to see that the children had finished eating their dinner. 

“Go and take a shower. When you’ve finished, come back down here, and I will tend to your wounds, okay?” RJ said softly. 

The children nodded and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. While they did, RJ cut the cake and set the slices on plates with mugs of hot chocolate. While he waited, RJ ate his own dinner, having not eaten with the children that night. Catherine was the first person back downstairs, sitting on the couch. 

RJ walked over and handed her the cake and hot cocoa, which she took gratefully. While she began to eat, RJ took care of her legs, cleaning them carefully with a damp cloth, putting disinfectant on them, and bandaging them. He did the same with all her other wounds before moving on to the others, who had their cakes and hot chocolate. Once they had finished their dessert and their wounds were tended, RJ carried them all upstairs, tucking them into bed, kissing them lightly. 

“Goodnight, children,” he whispered. 

“Night, Mom,” they replied. 

When he shut their doors, he turned, anger evident on his face. He stormed downstairs, careful not to wake the children. He opened the front door and down the hallway. He knew exactly who had hurt them. Every day, when the children were taken to lessons, a woman dropped off four sheets of paper, outlining the children’s day, who they were with, where they were going to be, what they were going to be doing, etc. Therefore, RJ knew who had hurt the children. He had asked when they had been hurt and they had told him the second class of the day. 

He stormed to the room they had been in and found traces of blood on the floor and desks. He destroyed the room and bound the people who worked in that room. He made sure they couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, before he hurt them. He drove blades into their skin as deeply as he could, blood splattering all over him and the floor. He killed the men and hung them from the ceiling, storming home. 

However, this time, he wasn’t as quiet as he had been when he had left. He woke the children up at about two in the morning on complete accident. He had just opened the door to his room when he heard a gasp. He froze, having realized how loud he had .been when he had entered the house. He turned his head, seeing the four children staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Children — “ he began, stopping when he saw the fear shining on their faces. 

“M-mommy?” Catherine whispered, trembling. 

DJ felt his heart start to break at the wavering voice she spoke with. He crouched down and gestured for them to come to him, his expression soft and soothing. Cautiously, the children gathered in front of him, looking wary of him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just hurt the people who hurt you,” DJ told them gently, keeping his voice calm and soothing. 

“Why?” Mali asked. “We’re nothing special. We’re just children, inferior to adults.”

“No, Mali. You are very special. You are the only people in the world with your abilities. No one else can control the elements. You can. You’re special. And you’re my children. I will always be there when you need me. I will listen to all your concerns, worries, prides, and downfalls. I will be there when you get hurt, helping you to heal and hurting the ones who mess with you. Though you are not biologically related to me, I will take care of you and love you as though you were my own children. I promised to raise you as my own when they brought you here. I won’t break my promise. I will never hurt you. Neither me nor RJ will. I swear on my life,” DJ assured, gently hugging them to him. 

“Okay, Mommy,” Josh whispered, hugging him back. 

The five of them stayed in the hallway for a few more minutes before DJ released them back to bed and cleaned all the blood off of him. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard whimpering from Catherine’s room. 

He got up and made his way into her room, finding her tossing and turning restlessly in her bed, eyes closed tightly and an expression of fear on her face. He crossed the room in a few short strides, kneeling next to her bed. 

“Cathy,” he cooed softly, stroking her hair. “Cathy, wake up. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe with me.”

Catherine slowly woke up, her eyes staring at RJ for a few seconds before tears welled up in her brown orbs. RJ held her tightly as she cried, wanting to protect her from her nightmares. 

“Can I stay with you tonight, Mom?” Catherine whispered. 

“Of course, darling,” RJ replied, picking her up and carrying her to his room, where he lay her down on the bed and curled up with her. 

RJ felt Catherine curl up with her head on his chest, fingers gripping his shirt. She tucked herself into his side as much as she was able to, his arm laying under her head like a pillow. His arm snaked under her head and around her waist while his other hand rested over hers. He smiled gently at his daughter before falling asleep. 

When RJ woke up the next day, he didn’t see Catherine next to him. Yawning, he stood up and walked out of the room, pulling on jeans and a T-shirt. Padding downstairs, he saw that it was empty. Then he saw a note taped to the fridge. 

‘Morning Mom and Dad,

We decided to let you sleep in because of the rough night last night. Catherine is making us breakfast while we write this note. She’s making biscuits and gravy with chocolate milk. Anyway, after breakfast, we’re going to go meet our ‘teachers’ at the end of the hallway. We hope that you had a good night sleep. If you’re still tired when we get home, Cathy can make us dinner. We love you, Mom and Dad. 

Love, Cat, Jack, Josh, and Mali’

RJ stared at the not in shock, before sighing. He might as well sleep while they were at their lessons. He sighed, grabbing a muffin from the day before and lay down on the couch, falling asleep. 

He woke up and found that it was almost time for the children to come home. He shot up and started making spaghetti for the children. He heard a knock on the door, opening it to find the children. He smiled and let them in, where they smelled the spaghetti cooking. RJ finished making the sauce and garlic bread. 

“How did you sleep?” Catherine asked. 

“I actually slept very well, thank you. How did you sleep?” RJ asked. 

“Alright,” Catherine replied. 

But what none of the children mentioned was that they had been beaten again during classes. They knew that RJ would go out killing someone again and the people they had been with that day had made sure not to leave visible bruises or cuts that RJ would see. They had learned not to leave anything that would get their men killed. 

After dinner, RJ sent the children to bed and tried to fall asleep but something was nagging on his mind that something was wrong. 

“Something happened to them today. They’ve been very quiet,” RJ muttered to himself. 

He sighed and got up, moving to Jack’s room. He found that Jack was asleep and walked over, lifting the back of his shirt a bit to reveal angry red lines crisscrossing his skin. For a second, RJ stared in horror before he gently woke the boy. 

“Jack,” RJ called softly. 

Jack opened his eyes groggily, looking up at him. 

“What time is it?” Jack asked. 

“You’re hurt,” RJ whispered. 

Jack stiffened. He looked up at him as he sat up, drawing the blankets around him. 

“I’m fine, Mom. Besides, if you try and heal us, they’ll only hurt us more,” Jack whimpered, head down. 

RJ felt his heart break in pieces as he sat on the edge of Jack’s bed, hugging him to his chest carefully. 

“I’m so sorry, Jack. So sorry,” RJ whispered. “I want to give you the best life possible. I really want you to live like you should. I’ll get you home soon. I promise.”

“I want to stay with you, Mom. My family is where you and my siblings are,” Jack told him. 

RJ felt tears prick his eyes at his words. 

“You have a home, a family. Your parents are surely worried about you and your sister,” he said. 

“I want to stay with you. And so do the others. You’re our parents. You and DJ are our parents. Our bio parents probably think we’re dead and have stopped looking for us. You are my family, RJ. You always will be. I love you,” Jack argued back. 

RJ hugged him even tighter to him, eyes brimming with tears. 

He just hoped he could protect them.


	5. Recognized

A few years passed and the children were now nine years old. RJ had raised them as best as he could between their classes and lessons. They had managed to fully control their abilities by now and were very smart in normal school subjects. They still returned home with multiple injuries, but they no longer felt the pain. 

One day, on Saturday, when the kids had no school or lessons, RJ was pulled to another test. His collar was removed temporarily to test his teleportation again. When his test was over, they put the collar back on but they didn’t close it all the way. RJ said nothing, returning home and taking off the collar the second he was in the hallway. 

“Finally, we can get out,” RJ called. 

The children came running over to him, seeing the collar laying on the floor. 

“They took it off?” Catherine asked, surprised. 

“They forgot to lock it all the way,” he answered, smiling widely. “We’re getting out of here. Today.” 

The children smirked, glancing at each other. They ran and got their precious things while RJ teleported away to grab his box, which was in a dusty closet and hadn’t been touched for a while. He went back to the house and grabbed the children, teleporting them to the surface. They found themselves in an abandoned hospital, with a secret door hidden in the wall. The children snapped their fingers, their attire changing. 

Catherine wore a flame-orange dress with matching flats. Her nails were painted to match her dress and a crown of flames rested on her head. Mali wore a flowing dark blue dress with matching inch-tall heels. Her nails were blue and a crown of water swirled around her head. 

Jack wore dark green robes with boots and a belt of brown leather. Around his head was a crown of stone. Josh wore a light blue outfit similar to Jack’s with light gray shoes and belt. His head was ringed with a crown of clouds. 

RJ smiled at his children and knocked on the door of the underground facility. The door opened to reveal a new worker. 

“Can we help you?” he asked. 

“Yes. You can. Move please,” Catherine demanded, burning him to death. 

The four children stormed into the building with RJ, killing every single person they saw. They left no one alive, drowning, suffocating, crushing, or burning them. DJ stood by the entrance of the building to make sure no one tried to escape. If they did, he killed them. When everyone was dead, Catherine set the entire place on fire, before they left, to burn anyone who might still be alive. 

Together, they turned and walked away to find a place to live. 

A year later, they were living in a nice house with two floors and a basement. The children were ten years old now, each having a separate room. RJ worked a high paying job that he absolutely hated. He knew he needed the money, though, to feed, clothe, shelter, and educate his children, so he stayed there. He worked all day and most of the night, too, staying overtime to get more money. He had sent the children to a wonderful school, but barely had time to spend with them. 

RJ came home in the middle of the night, exhausted and worn down. He looked up to see that the children were still awake, standing in the kitchen. 

“You should be in bed,” RJ commented. 

“You should rest and eat. You barely eat anything. We can tell,” Catherine replied. “We made you dinner and were waiting for you to show up.”

RJ raised an eyebrow at her as she had Mali and Jack take him to the table, where they had him sit down. Catherine and Josh brought him his food, a wonderful meal of parmesan crusted chicken and alfredo noodles with some green beans and coke. RJ smiled gratefully at his children as he ate, listening to them chattering to each other softly. 

“Get in bed, children. It’s late and you have school tomorrow,” RJ told them. 

The four children exchanged glances of concern, looking at him a little closer before they sighed. They stood up, hugged him, and murmured their goodnights. RJ kissed each of them before they went up to their rooms. RJ finished his dinner and put the dishes in the sink. Then he stumbled up to bed to sleep for a few hours before he had to go to work once more. 

The children woke up the next morning to find that RJ had left, taking a few of the muffins he had found that Catherine had made for him. He had also taken the bagged lunch she had left in the fridge. The children got ready for school and headed out the door, with Catherine locking the front door behind her. 

They lived relatively close to their school so they were able to walk, but that morning, with fog covering the ground, Mali spotted a group of people. 

“Cathy,” she whispered, catching the others’ attention. “There’s a group of people over there.”

Catherine looked in the direction that she was talking about and spotted a familiar group of people. Her memories stirred and brought up images of the people who were taking no notice of the children. Then she caught a glimpse of one of them. 

His white skin seemed to glow with the early morning sun, his white hoodie stained with red. His raven locks fell to his shoulders and a wide, unnatural smile was cut into his face. His lidless eyes stared around before locking onto the four children. For a second, Jeff the Killer stared at Catherine before the girl turned away. 

“We need to leave. Now,” Catherine whispered. 

Together, all three of the others followed Catherine down the street, running as fast as they could. They heard a pair of footsteps following, and Catherine knew that Jeff was chasing them. 

“Go on ahead. I’ll meet up with you,” Catherine instructed. 

“But — “ Jack protested. 

“GO!” Catherine demanded. 

The other three began to run faster as Catherine slowed down a bit. She heard Jeff right behind her, sensed his hand reach out to grab her. She ducked under his hand and kept running, veering off in a different direction but still heading in the direction of the school. 

Jeff reached out again and grabbed Catherine’s wrist, pulling her around to face him. What he saw made him freeze. He had thought, for a second, that she had been Catherine, but when she ran, he hadn’t been too sure. Now, he knew for certain that she was Catherine, the one he knew. 

“Cathy?” Jeff asked, his voice breaking. 

“What do you want, Jeff?” Catherine asked, her voice cold. 

“Come home with me. We’ve all been so worried about you,” Jeff pleaded, tears gathering in his eyes. 

“I can’t go back. I have a family and home. It doesn’t include you. Now, let go so I can get to school,” Catherine demanded. “Or I will have to hurt you.”

“How?” Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow at her words. 

Without speaking, Catherine burned his hand. Jeff yelped and let go. Instantly, Catherine took off down the street, bursting into the school, finding her siblings waiting anxiously. She knew Jeff would try to find her again, and they had to change their appearances. 

“We need a different look,” Catherine whispered. 

They went into a closet and snapped their fingers. Instantly, they were engulfed by the elements they controlled, changing their appearance. 

Catherine’s brown hair was now an ombré orange, her pale skin becoming olive and her eyes turning green. She was a little taller now and had a few freckles scattered across her face. Her hair was shorter and a little choppy but still pretty. Mali now was Catherine’s old height with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair tumbled to her waist and her tan skin was now pale. The two boys looked like twins now, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were the same height and their complexions were lightly tanned. 

They left the closet and headed to class, where no one seemed to mind the changes they had made to themselves. The teacher gave them surprised looks but said nothing about it, thinking that RJ had given the children permission to change their looks. 

After school was over, the children left the school, walking home. As they walked, they noticed three people standing there, waiting for someone. Jeff must’ve told the others that he had found Catherine, and they were now looking for her. 

“That’s Brian, Toby, and Timothy,” Catherine whispered. “I’ll explain more once we get home.” 

“Excuse me, miss,” Brian asked, walking up to the four. 

“Can we help you?” Catherine asked, tilting her head curiously. 

“We’re looking for Catherine Wright,” Tim cut in, looking desperate. “Do you know where we could find her?”

“I think she lives down that way,” Catherine lied, pointing behind the school building in the opposite direction of where she lived. “She had come to school with her friends, but she walks home that way. I don’t know her all that well.”

“Thank you very much, miss,” Toby said with a smile. 

The three men walked off to the way Catherine had pointed, making her smirk. 

“They’re still stupid,” she whispered. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

At the house, they finished their homework before they spoke about the incidents before and after school. 

“My real parents are Brian and Tim, two of the people we met after school. They’re Creepypastas, proxies, to be exact. They work for Slenderman in a mansion in the woods. Toby, the other man after school, is another proxy that Brian and Tim work with. I used to be terrified of Tim, my father, because his anger issues made it seem like he was going to hit me every single time he was angry at me. I ran away when I was three to get away from him when I thought he was going to shoot me. So that’s how I ended up getting captured, because I was walking through the rain in the afternoon with no one there to protect me. But the other Creepypastas aren’t that bad once you get to know them,” Catherine explained. 

The others stared at her in shock. She lowered her head, sitting on the couch. Mali wrapped her up in a hug, quickly followed by Jack and Josh, all four of them sitting on the couch. Mali, who had learned how to cook because of Catherine, decided to make them all dinner. When dinner was ready, they sat down at the table to eat. 

After dinner, Catherine made RJ dinner and stuck it in the microwave to keep it warm. Then she made some breakfast for him and stuck it in the oven to keep it warm before making him a bagged lunch once more. Then she walked up to her room. 

RJ got home later that night, finding a note on the kitchen table, catching his attention. He walked over and picked up the note, reading it through. 

‘Dear Mom and Dad,

I left you some dinner in the microwave. Your breakfast for tomorrow is in the oven, keeping warm. I put your lunch in the fridge so you can pick it up on the way out the door. I hope you sleep well tonight. Whenever you get the chance to talk to us, we have something important to say. Also, don’t be startled by our appearances if you come to see us before you leave tomorrow morning. We had to change what we looked like because I was recognized. But I’ll explain more when you get the chance to speak to us. Have a nice night and day tomorrow. 

Love, Catherine’

RJ stared uncomprehendingly at the note, especially the later part of it. Then horror and fear coursed through his veins. His children were in danger, and he was never home to speak about it. He bolted up the steps and woke up Catherine as he entered her room. He froze at her appearance with the ombré orange hair and complete change. He stepped closer to her, staring. 

“Cathy? Who recognized you?” RJ asked. 

“The Creepypastas did. The people I lived with before I was captured. Masky and Hoodie are my biological parents but Masky always seemed to hate me. He would yell at me and I thought that he was going to hit me multiple times. I never thought that he cared about me. Jeff recognized me this morning and the three proxies were outside the school when we left. I lied and told them that I lived in the opposite direction of where we do. We had changed our appearances during school, right before first class. I hope you don’t mind,” Catherine explained. “We can take care of ourselves if they come after us. Of course, we might have to change our appearance again to avoid being recognized by them again.”

RJ just nodded, allowing his daughter to fall asleep and going to sleep himself, trying not to worry too much about his children.


	6. Return to Pasta Mansion

The next few years went by with RJ still working that horribly hard job but getting good money, the four children still going to school and making dinner, breakfast, and lunch for him so he didn’t have to do it himself. The four children were seventeen years old now and in high school. They always helped each other with their homework, never alone. They had jobs as well, contributing to the money that RJ had gotten over the years. By now, as a total, they had a few million dollars in a bank account, making them the richest in the neighborhood. 

As Catherine was walking down to the grocery store to buy some food, she heard footsteps behind her, making her stop and turn to face whoever it was. She found herself face-to-face with LJ. 

“Cathy?” LJ asked, surprised. 

Catherine stared at him in surprise, not used to seeing him outside in the daytime. Before she could speak, he had grasped her arm and teleported away. They arrived in the living room of the Pasta Mansion, startling the occupants. 

“What the —“ Jeff began only to cut himself off, staring at Catherine. 

“I found Cathy,” LJ said, hand on her shoulder. 

Jeff shot to his feet, his expression hopeful. He started forward hesitantly, eyes searching Catherine’s face. 

“Cathy?” Jeff asked quietly, his voice full of hope. 

Catherine looked at him carefully, unsure of his intentions. Jeff gently touched her face as though to confirm that she was, indeed, real. When he realized she was real and not a hallucination or something, he hugged her tightly to him, crying. 

“Oh, Cathy! You’ve come home!” Jeff cried, alerting the rest of the mansion to the girl. 

Tim and Brian ran in, eyes wide upon seeing her. They raced over and pulled her into a tight hug. Catherine stiffened as Tim came to her. She didn’t mind Brian hugging her, but she wasn’t sure she liked having Tim this close. She pulled away, eyeing Tim distrustfully. 

“You are not leaving this house again, young lady. You’ll get caught again,” Tim ordered, eyes narrowed. 

Catherine snorted, a smile gracing her lips. 

“You think you can keep me here? When I don’t wanna be here? You have another thing coming, sweetheart,” she said with a shake of her head. 

“Why don’t you want to stay here?” Jeff asked, crestfallen. “Do you not like us?”

“Look, I have a family and home. That doesn’t include you. Not anymore, at least. I can’t stay here. I’ve never belonged here, and I never will. Trust me on that. I’m special in a way that you can’t understand,” Catherine told him sadly. “Besides, Tim doesn’t want me near him.”

“What on earth do you mean? Of course I want you near me. That’s why you’re not to leave this house,” Tim said, frowning. 

“Great. So I go from an underground prison to the prison I thought I escaped from forever. Lovely, isn’t it?” Catherine sneered, crossing her arms. 

“What has gotten into you?” Tim demanded, concerned. “The Catherine I know would never say things like this.”

“The Catherine you knew is dead. She’s been replaced with a version of herself that fears nothing. I’m the Catherine that replaced her forever. Sorry about that. Oh wait. I don’t really care,” Catherine snapped angrily. “The Catherine you knew was weak, afraid, obedient. The Catherine I am now is not afraid of anything and is not going to be told what to do. I’m not a slave to be pushed around.”

“LISTEN TO ME, YOUNG LADY! I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU OVER THE PAST FOURTEEN YEARS, BUT I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!” Tim shouted. 

Catherine glared at him so heatedly that he felt as though the temperature was rising. But he suddenly realized he wasn’t imagining it as he saw the heat waves surrounding her body. Her hand shot out to him, and he was suddenly pinned to the wall with fire wrapped around his body. Catherine’s whole body was trembling with rage as she advanced on him, a knife of solid fire in her hand. 

“You will never speak to me like that again, Wright. If you do, I will not hesitate to burn you to ash and leave you to blow away with the wind. I am not your daughter. Your daughter is dead. I took her place. I will not take orders from you, do you understand me? If you try to control my life, I swear to God I will actually kill you. I won’t even bat an eye at it. I’ve killed before. I can kill you, too. I, Catherine Elemental, hereby disown Timothy Wright as my father. Sleep on that, why don’t ya?” Catherine threatened, releasing him. 

Tim fell to the floor, gasping in shock, staring at her. The others had stared at her in absolute shock before Brian spoke up. 

“What happened to you?” Brian asked. 

“There was once a girl who was raised in a mansion of killers. One of those killers terrified her to death because every time he was angry, she expected him to hit her. A few days after her third birthday, she was outside playing hide and seek with three of the killers. It started raining, and she waited for two hours before heading home, hearing and seeing no sign of the three. She entered the mansion and found an angry killer waiting for her. While one of his friends tried to calm him down, he put his hand into his pocket where she knew he had a gun. Thinking that he was going to shoot her, the girl turned and ran into the rain. She made it to the city, where she was kidnapped and woke up in a van with three other children her age, tied up and gagged. They were dragged into an underground facility, where they came into the care of a colorful clown and a demonic clown. They became a family within a few short weeks. Soon enough, though, the children were turned into science experiments. They each got telepathy and immortality and the ability to control one of the four elements. When they were nine, they escaped the facility, killing everyone they saw. They lived peacefully in a very nice house where the oldest of the four children cooked all the meals since the clowns had jobs that took up almost twenty hours of their day to get enough money to raise them. And one day, the oldest was dragged right to the killers’ mansion once more. The end,” Catherine spoke, her voice cold and emotionless. ”That is the short version of my story.”

There was silence from the Creepypastas, who stood there, staring at her in shock. Tim looked like he was about to cry, realizing that he was the one who had made her leave. He stood up, walking over to her cautiously. 

“Cathy,” he began. “Please don’t hate me. I never meant to make you fear me. I would never hit you, no matter how angry I was. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Wright. You will never contact me again. None of you will. I have a life that doesn’t need you in it. Now, please. I should go,” Catherine said, her voice softer now, more sad. 

She turned to the door and was about to walk away when Tim called out to her, his words making her freeze in shock. 

“KILL ME!” 

There was a horrified silence. Catherine turned to stare at Tim, who had fallen to his knees, head bowed as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Tim,” Brian whispered, his voice breaking. 

“I deserve it. I’m the reason she ran away. I’m the reason she was kidnapped. I’m the reason she was experimented on. If I had been a better father to her, she wouldn’t have had to have gone through all that pain and torture. This is all my fault, Brian. All my fault,” Tim sobbed. 

Catherine felt her heart ache for him, but knew she couldn’t have him in her life anymore. Sighing, she walked over and crouched down in front of him, lifting his head so he could see her. 

“Listen, Wright. I can’t trust you anymore, and I am not going to kill you. I can’t stay here anymore. Please understand that, Wright,” Catherine told him softly. 

Tim looked at her with sad eyes. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. He sobbed into her shoulder, feeling her rubbing his back in a comforting manner. He saw the others leaving to let them have some time to themselves. 

“Please, Cathy. Stay for a while. Please give me a chance,” Tim sniffled, looking at her. “When you disappeared, I panicked. I searched everywhere for you. I stopped sleeping, stopped eating. I collapsed from exhaustion and starvation more times than I can count. I stopped going on missions, using that time to look for you. Slender got so angry at me for not doing my job, hurting me to try and persuade me to get back to my job. I never did.”

Catherine stared at him in shock, eyebrows raised. Tim turned his back to her and lifted his hoodie and T-shirt. His back was littered with scars, crisscrossing white lines that took up most of the available space on his back. Catherine’s eyes widened, remembering all of the torture she endured. Tim turned back, seeing her expression. 

“Cathy?” Tim asked quietly. 

She, in turn, showed him her own scars. She heard his gasp of horror and anger. His fingers traced the lines, hands shaking. 

“Who did this to you?” Tim whispered. 

“The scientists, doctors and other idiots in that lab,” Catherine replied. 

She hid the scars once more and turned to face him. His eyes held anger and horror. Sadness radiated off of him in waves. He looked on the verge of tears once more. Catherine stood up and stretched. 

“Oh well. It’s nothing. It’s over now. I should get home, though,” Catherine said. 

“Let me and Brian come. Just so we know where you live,” Tim bargained. 

Catherine sighed, rolling her eyes. Brian, who had apparently been listening in on the conversation, entered the room, looking at her hopefully. 

“Fine. Keep up,” Catherine grumbled. 

“We’re all coming,” Jeff told her. 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Catherine said, exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Yep. All of us,” Jeff repeated, smirking. 

“I will burn you if you slow down,” Catherine growled. 

She turned and stormed out of the house, sending a message to her siblings. 

‘Uh, guys?’Catherine asked. 

‘Cathy? Where have you been?’Mali asked. 

‘Well, LJ grabbed me and took me back to the mansion. I’m going to the store now with all the Pastas. They’re going to be coming back to the house with me, too. You three know how to cook. Set up the table outside in the backyard. We’ll have an outdoor dinner. Now get cooking,’ she replied. 

‘Yes, ma’am,’ three voices spoke in unison, crisp and clear. 

Catherine could imagine them saluting to her even though she wasn’t there. She smirked, shaking her head. 

“CATHY!” Tim’s voice yelled. 

Catherine looked over at him with a confused expression. 

“Are you okay?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah, why?” Catherine asked. 

“Because you weren’t responding to us,” Toby answered. 

“Oh. That. Well, you see. I was having my own conversation,” Catherine said. 

“You have the voices inside your head too?” Toby said in disbelief. 

“No. I have telepathy with my siblings. I was letting them know that you were coming and told them to start cooking a meal so that you could stay for dinner. I need to stop by the store and buy food. You’re coming with me,” Catherine answered. 

They all nodded, following her to the store. How could this go wrong?


	7. A Rough Twenty Four Hours

A/N: I apologize for such a long chapter. Just so you know, I wasn’t planning this chapter to be so freaking long. Hope you enjoy though. 

 

Catherine entered the store with the Pastas behind her. She reached for a cart only for EJ to grab it for her. She smiled at him as he followed her dutifully. She sent Pastas to get items that were on the other side of the store while she made her way methodically down the aisles. Slowly, the cart filled up and she went to pay. 

“Here,” Brian said, pulling out his wallet. 

Before he could had his credit card to the cashier, the cashier recognized Catherine. 

“Cathy!” Olive exclaimed happily. “I haven’t seen you in a while. How’s it going?” 

“It’s going good, Ollie. How have you been?” Cathrine as she as helped scan out the items she had as another friend of hers, Beth, put them in a bag and back in the cart. 

“Slow. Don’t get much business this late,” Olive replied. 

“Here,” Catherine said, pulling out her credit card and swiping it. 

She processed the order herself and pulled up the receipt. She grabbed it, stuffed it in a bag and walked off. 

“I’ll return the cart later!” Catherine called over her shoulder. 

“I know you will, cause if you don’t, I’ll kill you myself, Fire Girl!” Olive yelled after her. 

Catherine laughed and left the store with the cart. 

“Um, they allow you to take the cart?” LJ asked. 

Catherine nodded, humming a song as she walked. 

Eventually, they reached the house, where the smell of cooking food reached them. Catherine smiled as she pulled the cart up to the door and opened it, kicking the cart inside. 

“I’M HOME!” Catherine called out. 

“Hi!” Mali chirped, hugging her. 

“Get these unloaded, why don’t ya?” Catherine said as Jack and Josh entered the room. “I’m gonna check on the food.” 

She entered the kitchen and found the chicken alfredo cooking on the stove with garlic bread toasting. 

“Hey, guys! Get in here!” Catherine called. 

The Pastas entered the kitchen, watching her. 

“Someone watch the bread to make sure it doesn’t burn. I’m gonna start on a salad. Get whatever you’d like to have in it,” she said, grabbing a large salad bowl. 

The Pastas scrambled to get their favorite salad makings, handing them to her as EJ watched over the bread. She set Brian to take care of the noodles as she made the salad. 

“LJ, Tim, take the dressings out and set them on the table out back, please,” she said, picking up the salad bowl and placing it on her head as she grabbed the bread and noodles. ”The rest of you, grab plates, bowls, napkins, forks, cups, and knives.” 

They scrambled to obey, grabbing what they needed and following the girl outside. She carried everything with an ease that surprised them. She set the food down on the table outside and then disappeared for a while, phone in hand. 

“I set a cake in the oven. I’ll get it later when the alarm goes off,” she said, waving her phone in the air. 

She sat down as everyone had their plates and everything set before them by the Pastas. She smiled at them as they sat down. Catherine sat at the head of the table with Mali opposite her. On either side of Mali were Jack and Josh. On either side of Catherine were Tim and Brian. The others were scatter randomly around the table. 

Dinner was an enjoyable affair, laughter echoing through the air. As the air cooled down and became chilly, Catherine created a fire to keep them warm. The Pastas were still shocked by her ability but found it cool. She got up and finished the cake before letting it rest for a while, during which she made sure there was dinner for RJ when he got home. She picked the cake up and put it on her head as she grabbed the plates and ice cream with the ice cream scoop. 

Walking back outside, she set the plates down and cut the cake, handing it out and giving ice cream to those who wanted it. She put the ice cream back in the freezer before coming to eat her own dessert. She stood to clean the table when the Pastas stopped her. 

“No. You four have done enough. They’ve been cooking since we left the mansion and you have been cooking since you got here. We’ll clean,” Toby told them. 

“Just don’t break anything. Got that?” Catherine said. 

They nodded and cleared the table. They cleaned the dishes and put them back where they belonged. They helped put the table where it went, before making sure everything was spotless. 

“Why’s there an extra plate?” Brian asked, spotting the plate in the microwave. 

“That’s for Mom and Dad when they get home from work at midnight,” Mali answered easily. 

The four teens got stares of confusion. Catherine rolled her eyes before sending her siblings up to get ready for bed. 

“Look, you guys. I was unofficially adopted. All four of us were. RJ and DJ are our parents. And it’s getting late. You should go home. I have school tomorrow,” Catherine said. 

She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a lunch box, making a nice lunch of a ham, turkey, and swiss sandwich. She added the chips and other lunch items before sticking it in the fridge. 

“I have to go now. You have a nice night,” Catherine said, walking up the stairs. 

She got ready for bed and fell asleep, leaving the Pastas downstairs. 

“Should we leave?” Toby asked. 

“Yes,” EJ said. “She doesn’t want us to stay here overnight. Let’s go.”

They started toward the door only for it to open before they touched it. Standing there was RJ. LJ’s face lit up at the sight of him. 

“RJ!” LJ cried, hugging him. 

“Um, what are you doing in my house?” RJ asked, confused. 

“Cathy. She allowed us to stay for dinner,” LJ explained. 

RJ’s expression changed drastically. It went from exhausted and confused to outright horrified as he realized who was in his house. 

“Get out!” RJ hissed. “You shouldn’t be here!” 

The Pastas saw RJ’s fearful expression but didn’t understand why. RJ seemed to be terrified out of his mind, making LJ step forward cautiously. 

“Are you okay, RJ?” LJ asked. 

RJ backed away from LJ, a look of terror on his face. 

“You have to leave! Before they find us!” RJ hissed, eyes darting around. 

Before LJ could ask anything else, a crash was heard from upstairs. RJ’s color drained to solid black, eyes turning red. 

“NO!” DJ shouted, bolting up the stairs. 

The sounds of a fight broke up above them as DJ threw himself up the stairs, closely followed by the Pastas. They found the upstairs almost completely destroyed, fire raging from Catherine’s hands as she kept the enemies back. She turned her head and spotted DJ. 

“DAD!” Catherine called out, backing up to him with her siblings. 

“Cathy! Are you okay?!” DJ asked, concerned. 

“I’m fine. Mali got injured but nothing fatal. I cauterized it so she won’t bleed out. Jack’s unconscious but alive. I don’t know who these people are though,” Catherine said. 

There was another crash behind them, from downstairs. The Pastas turned, weapons in hand. They weren’t going to let anyone hurt their girl. 

The house was almost destroyed in the following fight, but all the intruders were killed and not one of the children or Pastas were fatally killed. Catherine had a few injuries but nothing to bad. Jack had woken up halfway through the fight and joined in. DJ turned to Catherine as they stood on the street, the house destroyed and surrounded by authorities. 

“Are you okay?” DJ asked. 

Catherine nodded. She walked over to him, resting her head against his chest as the other three teens joined him. They were lucky that the police weren’t arresting the Pastas, who had injuries but were otherwise okay. They had tried to blame them until Catherine stepped in and told them that the real intruders were in the house. 

“It wasn’t them. The real enemies are now dead in the house. So don’t even try to arrest them,” Catherine had growled, standing between the police and the Pastas. 

The police nodded and walked into the house. They reported the damage and the estimated cost of it. But then the insurance company came and told them it would be repaired for free because of all the work that the teens had done around the neighborhood and the community. 

“Thank you,” DJ had whispered, earning a smile and a nod. 

They were given a place to stay until the house was restored, with everyone going about their normal day. The children went to school and RJ went to work, the Pastas going back to their mansion for the day. 

They now knew the price that would be paid if they stayed with Catherine. They couldn’t take the risk of seeing her again. It broke their hearts to know they could never see her again but if it kept her safe, they’d deal with it. They got healed by EJ as much as they could be healed before going to bed and sleeping after the rough night they’d had. 

Catherine got the feeling she wouldn’t be seeing the Pastas for a while, but she would go visit them if she wanted to. She could bring her siblings with her if they wanted to go. She sat at the dining table of the temporary home after school. She had just finished dinner and had cleaned the plates. Now, her siblings were getting ready for bed, leaving her to sit there and think. 

“Why do those people want us so badly? What have we done? What if they come back? And I’m unable to protect them? What if it Mom and Dad can’t be there to help us? Or they bring better weapons? How can I stop them from coming back?” Catherine asked herself. 

There was a knock on the door. She tensed, standing and moving to the door slowly. She looked through the peephole to see that it was covered up. 

“What do you want?” Catherine snarled. 

“You,” came the response. 

Catherine froze and then threw fire through the door, incinerating the man on the other side. But before she could do anything else, a needle hit her neck. Almost instantly, she fell unconscious, allowing the men to drag her away. But they didn’t go after the other three elementals in the house. 

 

RJ came back from work, finding the door destroyed by fire. He spotted the needle laying on the floor and gasped. He raced to check on the other three, finding them safe and sound. 

“Mali! Jack! Josh!” RJ called. 

The three jolted awake, looking at him in confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” Mali asked, yawning. 

“Catherine’s been taken,” RJ said. 

Instantly, all three were wide awake, eyes wide and fearful. They got up and quickly made their way out of the door, spotting the needle and the scorch marks. Josh picked up the scent of the men in the air and followed it. But they didn’t know what they’d find. 

 

Tim and Brian woke up in an unfamiliar van. They started to sit up before realizing that they were bound by ropes. Immediately, they began struggling. 

“I’ve already tried that,” a familiar voice said sadly. “They’re too tightly bound.”

They looked over to see Catherine, bruised and bloody, sitting in the same position they were in. 

“Cathy?” Tim whispered, his voice breaking. 

“Hello,” Catherine mumbled, head down. 

“Can’t you burn the ropes?” Brian asked. 

She lifted her head and tossed her hair behind her shoulder, revealing the metal collar around her neck. 

“It prevents me from being able to use my abilities. Meaning I can die now. And I get the feeling I’m not gonna live long,” Catherine whispered, head lowering. 

Tim and Brian glanced at each other before looking back at her. 

“We won’t let them hurt you,” Tim promised. 

“I’m already hurt, Tim,” she told him. 

“I know. But we won’t let anyone hurt you more. Not if we can help it,” Brian replied. 

“You can’t stop them. No one‘s ever been able to stop it. You’ll most likely be forced to watch as they kill me. That’s what they do,” Catherine told them. 

Tim and Brian paled at the thought, shaking their heads frantically. 

“No, they wouldn’t do that. Would they? I mean, you’re a valuable person. Surely they wouldn’t just kill you?” Brian asked. 

“They don’t care about my abilities. They just know that I went rogue and killed a ton of people. They are going to kill me. And I can’t stop them from doing that. You can’t stop it,” Catherine whispered. “They only captured you to make you watch what happens. You will be released once I’m dead.” 

Tim began to cry, head falling forward. He felt Brian’s shoulder touch his before turning and crying into his chest. He felt Brian’s chin on his head, heard him whispering comforting things to him but didn’t feel better about anything. 

The van came to a stop, and Tim forced himself to stop crying. He settled for glaring at the back of the van as it opened. Catherine was yanked out first, followed quickly by Tim and Brian. They looked up at the building they were being pulled into, recognizing it. It was Tim’s old mental hospital that burned down. 

“What the — “ Tim began. 

The man pulling him along slapped him across the face, glaring angrily at him. 

“No talking,” he growled. 

Tim clamped his mouth shut and followed obediently. They were stopped in front of a wall. 

“Open it,” the man pulling Catherine demanded. 

Catherine’s hands were freed, and she hesitated. Then she reached forward, placing her hand against the wall before she found the latch. She pulled, but it didn’t budge. She gave a hard yank, and a section of the wall opened. It was a door that lay flush with the wall, a small latch that you had to know was there in order to open it. She took a deep breath, staring into the darkness. 

“Turn on the lights,” a man growled. 

She reached into the darkness and found the switch. She flipped it, surprised when the lights flickered on after all these years. She looked at Tim and Brian before she was suddenly shoved down the stairs with a yelp. 

“NO!” Tim yelled, trying to move forward. 

Instantly, he was restrained and blows rained down on him, causing him to gasp in pain. Brian, while in pain watching him, made no sound, knowing that the same thing would happen to him if he did. 

Tim eventually learned to clamp his mouth shut and make no noise. Only then did the attack stop. He was dragged to his feet and pushed down the stairs after Catherine, followed by Brian. 

Both landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, where Catherine was sitting. She glanced at them and smiled lightly, her face showing her fear. There were footsteps, and the men came down after them. They pulled the three to their feet and turned to Catherine. 

“Take us to the T room,” the leader growled. 

Catherine went pale. She knew exactly what that meant. The torture room. She had been in there before. Many times over the six years she had been held there as an experiment. She took a deep breath, looked between the three different corridors and then made her way toward the left hand passage. Tim and Brian were forced to walk beside her, hands still tied in front of them. Tim’s hands found Catherine’s, as did Brian’s. They held her hands, knowing she needed support. 

Catherine walked down the corridor, ignoring the doors on either side of her, memories flashing through her mind. Memories that she had tried to bury in the past. 

 

“Please! I didn’t do anything!” Catherine cried out. 

“Exactly. You didn’t react the way you were supposed to to the injection we gave you,” the man growled in her ear. “So you need to be punished.”

“It’s not my fault!” Catherine sobbed. 

She was ignored, being dragged down the hallway by her hair. She was pulled off to the right and through another corridor, taking three more turns. Left, left, right. The dreaded door with the plaque. The one that read: ROOM T-12. The room she had been in before. 

 

Catherine found herself standing before the same door, the plaque a bit burned and hard to read, but the same. She shivered at seeing it again before the door was shoved open. She was forced into the room and flicked on the lights. The room in its dusty glory became clear to everyone. 

A chair covered in spikes lay on one wall. A tank of water and a board with restraints rested beside it. Chains hung from the ceiling, made to suspend someone from their ankles or wrists. A pool of greenish liquid, which was acid, stood in one corner. 

All around the room, torture devices were laid out, ready to use. Tim and Brian paled significantly at the sight. 

“Get these two chairs. They’ll enjoy the show,” the leader snarled. 

Quickly, two men left and returned with chairs. Tim and Brian were restrained on the chairs, unable to move at all. Catherine watched them nervously, knowing what was going to happen. 

“No, please,” Tim whispered. 

He was only punched as an answer. 

“You, girl. Lay on that board,” the leader growled with a sadistic grin. 

Catherine walked over to the waterboarding tank and took a deep breath. She hesitated for a second, but she was quickly grabbed and forced onto the board. She didn’t struggle, knowing it was pointless. She was restrained to the board, which was lifted up by the mechanics of the device. 

Tim and Brian felt their hearts start pounding, knowing what was about to happen and wanting to prevent it. But they could only watch as Catherine was submerged. She held her breath for as long as possible before she started thrashing to get air. She was lifted up for only a few seconds before she was lowered once more. Over and over, for hours, she was submerged for a good thirty to fifty seconds before being allowed to breathe for five seconds. 

“PLEASE!” Tim finally screamed, unable to take this anymore. “PLEASE! STOP THIS!” 

For a second, everything stopped. Catherine was able to get her breath back in the time that passed as all eyes were on Tim, who was sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Please,” he whimpered. “Don’t hurt her.” 

The leader strode over to Tim, lifting his head to stare at him. Tim’s bloodshot, teary eyes met the cold, dark orbs in front of him. 

“You know. They say bravery and stupidity are very closely related. I think you’ve just crossed the line,” the man snarled. ”Men, get your knives. Give him pain that he can’t escape from.”

Brian’s eyes widened in fear, eyes locking with Tim’s. But Catherine knew better. They weren’t there to get hurt physically. No. They were there to get hurt mentally and emotionally. 

Catherine was raised more and then chained from the ceiling by her wrists. The men circled her like hawks. 

“NO!” Tim yelled, straining against his bonds even more. 

Instantly, the men attacked. Knives dug into Catherine’s skin as Tim continued to struggle. 

“When you calm down, she won’t get hurt,” the leader snapped at him. 

Tim froze in mid-shout. He was the reason she was getting hurt. His wide eyes shone with fear and horror and pain. His body slumped against his bonds as sobs wracked his body before he clamped his mouth shut and made no noise. 

“Very good,” the leader appraised. 

The men stopped attacking Catherine, though the smell of iron hung in the air as blood dripped to the floor. Catherine hung limp in the chains’ grasp. 

“At least your husband is smarter than you. He hasn’t made a sound since we grabbed you three. You’re the person hurting your daughter,” the leader snarled. “And by the way, if you want to know my name, you will only get my code name.”

“What is it?” Catherine growled. “Jackass?” 

Instantly she got hit. She snapped her teeth together, getting an idea. She grabbed the chains with her hands and pulled herself up out of their reach. She hung there before she grabbed a hair pin from her hair. She picked the locks on the upper part of the chains before she fell to the floor. The chains still attached to her wrists, she smirked at the men. 

“KILL HER!” the leader yelled. “AND GET THESE TWO OUT OF HERE!” 

Tim and Brian were grabbed and started to be dragged away. Catherine instantly whipped the chains around, killing everyone who got in her way. She raced out the door and held the chains so that they made no noise as she moved. She took a shortcut and reached the door before the others. When they arrived, they saw an angry elemental standing there, waiting with a smile. 

“You try it, and they die,” the leader snapped, putting a gun to Brian’s head. 

Catherine said nothing, did nothing. She just stood there. Then she reached up and started to pry the metal collar off of her. She grabbed it and started to crumple the metal beneath her fingers. She pulled it off before an explosion rocked the building. The leader and his followers were knocked backward even though Brian and Tim were unscathed. 

“That injection you gave me actually gave me strength as well as knocked me out. I only figured that out when I climbed up the chains. Had I not had the strength, I wouldn’t have been able to get up there being as injured as I am. I thank you for that,” Catherine said. 

She grabbed Tim and Brian and burned their restraints off. She then turned and killed the men before opening the door. Once they were out of the hospital, she blew the thing up, causing it to collapse on the entrance of the underground facility. Then she stumbled and fell to the ground, her wounds becoming impossible to ignore. 

“CATHY!” Tim cried out, pulling her to her feet. 

He held her against his chest, trying to support her before he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. 

“We need to get her to a hospital,” Brian whispered urgently. 

Tim looked at the van, and his gaze hardened. He stormed over and opened the door. He quickly highjacked the van and started it up. Brian sat in the passenger seat with Catherine curled up in his lap as Tim floored the accelerator. He sped out of the forest and away from the mental hospital. He made his way onto the road, where he didn’t slow down. He caught the attention of the police almost immediately. 

“Tim, you have to pull over,” Brian told him gently. 

“Catherine doesn’t have time for that,” Tim growled, swerving in and out of traffic. 

He kept the gas pedal to the floor as he shot down the highway, heading to the closest hospital he knew of. He sped into the emergency area and brought the van to a halt. He flung open the door and took Catherine from Brian. 

The police came up and surrounded them only to realize why Tim had been speeding. 

“What happened to Catherine?” one of the officers asked, concerned. 

“No time,” Tim snapped at her. 

Tim and Brian rushed into the emergency room and watched as Catherine was wheeled away. The police followed them in and started questioning them. Brian was the only one to answer as Tim was too keyed up to speak. 

“Sir, you’re also injured,” one of the officers pointed out to Tim. 

He glanced over himself to see he did indeed have a few injuries. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side, gasping in shock. One of his ribs had broken through his flesh. He hadn’t felt that before, too concerned about Catherine to care about himself. He was quickly pulled into a room for surgery. 

Brian paced the waiting room for his husband and daughter. He was offered the phone to contact anyone, and he called BEN. 

“BEN?” Brian asked. 

“Where are you?” BEN demanded. 

“I’m at the hospital. It’s Catherine and Tim.”

“What happened? Are they okay? Are you okay?” BEN’s voice took on a worried tone. 

“I’m fine. I’m not too badly hurt. Catherine’s been tortured and is now in surgery. Tim fought back and got badly beaten for it. One of his ribs punctured his skin and is visible. I’m waiting here for them to say they’re okay. Do you know if you could bring the others here?” 

“Of course. Give me a minute, and we’ll be there,” BEN promised. 

“Thank you,” Brian whispered. 

A few minutes later, the Pastas arrived. They rushed over to Brian, who was pale and worried. He had a bruise on his temple from where the gun had been pressed to his skull, but it didn’t hurt too much compared to the emotional damage he had been dealt. 

“Hoodie?” Toby asked carefully, seeing the look in his eyes. 

Brian looked up at him, tears gathering in his eyes as he remembered the entire night. Then he began to cry, falling to the floor. Toby quickly knelt down and hugged him. Brian’s grip on Toby was tight enough to where, were he able to feel pain, he would’ve told Brian to let go. But it was a good thing that Toby couldn’t feel anything. He just hugged Brian tightly, knowing he’d been through a rough night. 

The others joined the hug as Brian finally cried all of his tears. He looked up as a doctor walked in with a clipboard. 

“Mr. Brian Thomas?” she asked. 

Brian nodded, wiping his eyes. The lady smiled lightly at him. 

“Mr. Timothy Wright is stable. Miss Catherine Elemental is still being stabilized. You may see Mr. Wright if you’d like,” she said. 

Brian got to his feet and made his way after the woman, who directed him to a room. He entered and found Tim. He was laying in the hospital bed, covered in bandages. He managed a smile at Brian as he entered though. 

“Hey,” Tim mumbled. 

Brian raced over to him and hugged him carefully, making sure he didn’t hurt him. Tim returned the hug, gently kissing him. 

“Are you two okay?” Toby asked, concerned. 

Tim and Brian glanced at each other sadly. 

“Catherine —“ Brian began but couldn’t finish. 

“BEN told us that you had said she’d been tortured. What happened?” Jeff asked. 

Brian and Tim were unable to speak, looking down at their hands. 

“You tried to stop it, right?” LJ asked. 

“How can you stop something when you’re tied up?” Brian whispered helplessly. ”We couldn’t do anything. We could only watch as they waterboarded her, stabbed her.” 

There was a horrible silence in the room. Then the door opened to reveal RJ, Mali, Jack, and Josh. 

“Where’s Catherine?” RJ asked, frantic. 

“She’s still in surgery. She’s being stabilized,” Tim whispered. 

RJ had drained of color since he had realized Catherine had been taken. His coloring was almost white from fear. LJ walked over and hugged him tightly, wanting his color to return. 

“Cheer up, brother. White doesn’t suit you,” LJ whispered. 

RJ clung to his brother, unable to calm down. But slowly he began to relax and his color slowly returned. Mali was talking quietly to Brian and Tim, trying to get information from them about what happened to Catherine while Jack and Josh were silent. 

There was a knock on the door, making them look up at the nurse who walked in. Her expression was nervous and sad. 

“Is Catherine okay?” Mali asked, feeling a small amount of hope rise in her. 

“Catherine didn’t make it,” the woman said softly. “We’ve done everything we can. I’m sorry.”

She bowed her head, before turning and leaving the room. For a second, there was dead silence. Then RJ’s face hardened in determination. 

“There is only one way to save her now,” RJ said. 

“What’s that?” Jack asked, his voice quiet. 

“Someone must sacrifice their life for her,” RJ answered. “And I am willing to.”

“NO!” Mali, Jack, and Josh cried. 

“Mom, you can’t,” Mali sobbed, hugging him tightly. 

RJ kissed her head lightly before hugging and kissing the other two. 

“It’s the only way. You can take care of yourselves now. You don’t need me anymore,” RJ said. 

“Yes, we do. You’re our mom,” Jack told him. 

RJ shut his eyes tightly before backing away from them. 

“PLEASE!” Mali screamed, though she was being restrained by Brian. 

“Brother, please reconsider,” LJ whispered, walking over to him. “Let me do it.” 

RJ shook his head. 

“Look after them for me. Check in on them periodically. Please,” RJ whispered to him. 

“Every week,” LJ promised. 

RJ nodded and hugged him before walking into the room where Catherine lay. He walked over and picked up the scalpel. He slit Catherine’s wrist and then slit his own. Placing the wounds over each other and giving her his life. She started to stir as RJ’s life started to dissipate. 

“Mom?” Catherine whispered. 

“Shh,” RJ whispered. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Bringing you back to life.”

“By sacrificing yourself? Are you insane?”

“No. You can take care of yourself. You no longer need me to watch over you. Besides, LJ will check in on you every week.”

“But Mom, you can’t do this. You’re our mother. And I won’t let you die to save me!” 

Catherine yanked her wrist away from RJ, but he grabbed her and held her arm still. Catherine’s eyes were filled with tears, both sad and angry. 

“I’m not worth this,” she said. 

“You are worth everything,” RJ replied easily. 

Catherine sighed, her head falling forward to hit her chest. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she closed her eyes. She looked back up at him, staring at him unhappily. 

“Please, Mom. Please don’t,” she begged. 

RJ frowned at her but didn’t let go. 

“You’re my daughter, Cathy. I will do anything to save you. Even if I have to die to do it,” he told her gently. 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly, hugging her before the last of his life left. 

Catherine watched as RJ crumpled to the ground and turned to dust. She began to sob, hands over her face as she bolted out of the room. She ran right into Mali, who gasped and hugged her, pulling her into another room. 

All four teens held each other and cried. LJ walked over and wrapped his arms around them all. Instantly, they turned and hugged him tightly. He was taken by surprise but quickly returned the hugs. His eyes shut in sadness, knowing his brother was beyond help now. 

“Cathy?” Brian asked. 

Catherine suddenly ran over and hugged him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as Brian held her. Tim reached out and took her hand. 

“Now what?” Catherine sobbed. 

“Now, we move on, I guess,” Mali hiccuped. 

Catherine took a deep breath and stopped crying, standing up straight and looking over at the others. 

“Alright, you three. Let’s get home,” Catherine ordered. 

“Are you the head of the household now?” Jack asked. 

“I’m older than you three, so yes. I am,” Catherine spoke up. 

Her voice still wavered slightly, but it was more confident and strong than it had been. She turned to Tim. 

“You rest up, alright? Come visit when you’re healed,” she said softly. 

Tim nodded, hugging her gently. She returned the hug and then faced the other Pastas. 

“You’re all welcome to come visit anytime you’d like,” she offered, before grabbing her siblings hands and walking out of the door. 

 

While the ending might not be the one they all wanted, it was one that was the best for the world. While RJ was gone, he was honored and remembered by everyone. His box was placed in a special glass case in the house of the Elementals, who visited and were visited by the Creepypastas. It was possible to see LJ walking to the house every week to check on them if you were there on the right day and at the right time. 

Now, the house stands empty, the glass case now holding four extra items. An eternal flame hovered on one side of the old Jack-in-the-Box, with a never ending waterfall on the other side. Beside the flame is a cloud, that never disappears. Next to the waterfall is a small mountain, standing tall. The house is a memorial to the Elementals. You can visit the house, though you are not allowed to touch anything. The house is still well kept by the neighbors, who know that the house and the people who once lived there, deserve for their memory to be preserved. You can still see Pastas walking to the house on one special day to remember the fallen. And Brian and Tim never forgot their daughter. 

Catherine Elemental, and her siblings, Mali, Jack, and Josh, along with her parents, RJ and DJ, lived forever in the memories of the world.


End file.
